Meet Me At Fourth Period
by wincestonmymind
Summary: Harry gets a mysterious note in class. HarryxDraco
1. The Note

A HxD love story

{please review after. much appreciated}

Harry walked to first period with his usual companions; Hermione and Ron. The entered the class and sat in their spots. Their teacher -Professor Snape- told them their pages in the text books they had to read.

Across the room, a boy of the same age leaned back in his chair with a devilish grin on his face. He had bleached blond hair and dashing blue eyes. A lady killer some would say. Maybe more…

Harry continued to read the given pages in silence. Ron looked back at Harry with a smirk.

"What is it? Hurry up, we're gonna get in trouble."

"It's a note," Ron threw the crumpled piece of paper on the desk. Harry looked at the paper and opened it.

_Meet me outside before 4th period. Don__'__t be late._

Harry looked around the room for any prying eyes.

"What's this? Who did you get it from?" Harry shoved the paper deep inside his pocket. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about. What does it say?" Ron asked, intrigued.

"Someone sent me this note saying they want to meet me."

"Well then go. It's not hard," he rolled his eyes.

"I would like to know who I sent this to me, I don't like surprises." Harry blushed. _I wonder who it could be… _

Harry got lost in thought but the teacher got him back to reality with a book to the face. It took him a while to figure out that everybody in his class was actually laughing at him. Harry slouched in his chair and rubbed his forehead. _What a bitch…_

When class ended, Harry fled to his locker. He tried to squeeze through the hoard of children without any luck. He felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned around. A person wrapped their arms around Harry's neck and whispered in his ear, "I'll be waiting… Harry." The unknown person let go and fled the scene.  
_If only I could've gotten a glimpse of its face. _

Dazed and confused, Harry stood in the middle of the hallway in utter silence.


	2. Second Period

Second Period

Harry approached his next class, again with Ron by his side. Hermione was elsewhere with her other friends. The boys walked a few paces and noticed a huge group of students and even a few of their teachers by the bulletin board.

"Ron, what's going on?"

"I… Have no clue. Let's check it out," Ron gave Harry a confused look.

As the boys walked towards the board, the students made a clear path for Harry to get to the wall. Harry and Ron were alone in the circle made by the surrounding kids. Some of the students snickered at them. Others just game him glares.  
Harry turned to Ron and whispered, "Why are they just starring at us?"  
"Harry, look at the board." Ron pointed a shaky finger to the wall in front of them.

There was a fair-sized piece of paper stuck to the board with a thumbtack. It read,

_Harry,  
I truly hope you do not think too much about the coming events. Come alone and come prepared._

Harry starred at the board, then to Ron, who was wide eyed with either fear for his friend, or just shock that anyone would want his grease monkey of a friend.

"Clear the hallway! Get out of the road!" Crabbe and Goyle -two of the students from Slytherin- pushed the children aside to get to Harry.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"No need to get rude…" answered Goyle.

"…We just want to know what the commotion is about," continued Crabbe.

"I don't even know!" Harry stepped back and took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"Hey, what's that?" inquired Goyle, motioning to the paper in his pocket.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Stop."

The entire group of students, including Harry and Ron, turned around and faced the almost angelic looking boy. Draco's blue eyes shone in light coming from the windows. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. He turned his back and walked down the hall in silence. Crabbe and Goyle quickly followed.  
The students dispersed and left Harry and Ron in the hallway alone.

"Let's get to class." Ron gave Harry a weak smile then walked into class ahead of him.


	3. Third Period

Third Period

Class passed quickly. Even though his last message told not to think too much about the _coming events_, Harry couldn't resist. How could you not?While the class was supposed to do some sort potion or another, all Harry could do is think.  
_  
Who could it be? Why would they send messages? Are they shy?  
_  
The bell rang marking the end of class and Harry fled to the courtyard.

He leaned by a tree, searching the grounds for anyone looking like they were trying to find someone. He saw a group of students on the other side of the yard. _No, it can't be them… Too many of them. _He looked around and could see no one suspicious.

He went and sat down on the bench for about five minutes and still nothing happened. He let out an exasperated sigh, leaned back, and closed his eyes. He felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned around at the speed of light, only to find out it was Ron.

"What are you sitting here for?" asked Ron.

"I'm just waiting for someone…"

"It's those letters, isn't it? They're driving you mad, Harry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even talk to me…" Ron left Harry infuriated. Harry, confused as ever, just sat there and watched his best friend leave him._  
_  
Ten minutes passed and nothing happened. Feeling beat down and depressed, Harry left the yard and left to his next class.

On the way to class, he noticed a piece of paper wedged into on the wall.

_Harry,  
I'm terribly sorry I could not meet you today; I had previous engagements. I truly wish to see you in the near future.  
See you in the dark._

_  
_Harry looked around for anybody near him. The coast was clear. He slid the paper subtly into his hand then to the depth of his pocket and continued his way to class.


	4. A Cold Breeze

{A.N} Thank you all for subscribing and adding the story the story to your faves. This is the last installment of this series. I hope it is to your satisfactory. As always, it's always nice to review and, enjoy.

A Cold Breeze.

Everything was pitch black. The clock labelled 12:00am and everyone was asleep- well nearly everyone. No matter what Harry did to go to sleep, all he could manage to do was stare at the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room. The fire in the fireplace was dying down, and only emitted a minuscule orange glow.

Harry was the only person in the room. He sprawled himself over a couch and gazed at the sad embers, desperately trying to stay alive. He closed his eyes and sighed.

A cold breeze suddenly awoke Harry, leaving him shivering, for he only wore a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He noticed the fire had finally gone out. The clock said it was now 2:00am. _Only two hours_, he thought. Another breeze flowed through the room, sending more chills down his spine. He walked over to the window and began to turn the knob in attempt to close the window. His efforts failed, as he noticed a cold, white hand clasping his wrist.

Harry flinched, feeling the cold hand touching skin, but the hand did not go. He searched for a body to match the hand, but everything was covered by shadows. "Show yourself!" Harry exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the hand.

"Shouldn't you know?" A smooth voice replied, "You've been reading my notes for a while."

"But who exactly are you? You haven't been very clear."

Harry heard a rustle in the darkness, and a silhouette stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the window. The light revealed silky blond hair and blue eyes that shone like diamonds. The figure stood a good foot above Harry. Harry stood there, dumbfounded, completely at a loss for words "D-Draco! But why…?" Harry finally managed to say.

"You wouldn't notice me any other way. It was my last resort".

"But it's wrong! We're both guys!"

"Do you think I really care?"

With that, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. No matter how harry squirmed, Draco only tightened his grip. Harry, too tired to resist any longer, kissed back. He ran his hand through Draco's hair and felt Draco's hand crawl up his shirt. Harry backed up and tripped on the leg of a coffee table, sending Draco and himself falling on the couch. Draco chuckled and caressed the hard contours of Harry's torso, then sent a trail of kisses to his neck and right back down.

The room was still dark except the dim light coming through the window. A pile of clothes lay on the ground and ever so often, a few muffled moans escaped the thin sheet covering the couch.

The sun shone in Harry's eyes the next morning. He squinted and rolled over, trying to avoid the light. A breeze blew through the room and Harry shot up. He looked around and found himself in his own bed and in Draco's baggy shirt and boxers from the night before, He smiled, recalling the memory, but suddenly froze. _'Draco… Where __**is**__ he?' _Harry scanned the room for any sign of his partner, but saw no traces of him, only a note pinned to his bed frame.

_Meet me at fourth period._


End file.
